Aburrimiento de una noche
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Cosas raras siempre suceden entre los vampiros, su sola existencia es mitológica. Un Sakamaki aburrido, y un Mukami con una petición. ¿Puede realmente salir algo mas raro de esto? [One-shot; Lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, creditos a su respectivo auto (Compania Reject).

Bueno lei tres mangas yaoi de un tiron asi que quise escribir y vi una imagen de Azusa y Raito que me hizo pensar ¿Y si estuvieran juntos?, esto es lo que salió, no lo corregi siquiera ya que es mi primer Lemon y lo publico ahora apenas lo hago, disfruten.

**Link de la imagen (Ya se que nada que ver con yaoi pero es y fue la insipiradora): ** u/0/108257181847777595962/posts

* * *

_-Me han...Dicho que...sabes mucho sobre esas relaciones...Sobre eso._

_-Mmm ¿"Eso"?, explicate mejor, Azu-chan~_

Un aburrido Raito recostado en un sillon miraba de reojo a Azusa Mukami que estaba con su expresión habitual de depresión hablandole ni mas ni menos que a el; un Sakamaki por primera vez ya que eran los únicos en la mansión, los tres Mukami restantes estaban discutiendo con los cinco Sakamaki restantes en el inframundo por Yui -Eva- quien aterrorizada fue llevada con ellos. Raito se habia quedado solo porque Yui ya lo habia aburrido y Azusa porque no le veia lo masoquista a la situacion ni poseia interés, asi que se coló en la mansión en busca de satisfacer una petición que poseia desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero no sabia quien era el correcto para cumplirla sin fallos. Y asi fue, en busca del Sakamaki quien parecia reunir todos los requisitos para la "mision".

_-Si, eso...Ya sabes, sexo._

_-¿Mm?-_ No todos los dias venia el vampiro de una familia rival a la suya solo para decirte cuanto mucha de la gente reconoce tus capacidades en...La cama.

_-Si, que eres experto en ello.-_ El Mukami solo seguia hablando normalmente, no habia mucho de que avergonzarse para el, suponia el semi-pelirrojo.

_-Si, hago gozar a muchas bitch-chans fufu~ ¿Acaso buscas mi consejo, Azu?-_ Como esperando poder avergonzar al menor el "pervertido" por excelencia lo llamaba descaradamente por el apodo, sin importarle el no tener ningun vinculo con el.

_-Raito-san...¿Puedes implementar el sado-masoquismo en alguna de tus relaciones sexuales?-_ Hablando pausadamente -pero no por verguenza si no por pereza- el morocho se sentó a sus pies, estaban en la mansión Sakamaki, y aun no se sabia en que momento aquel Mukami se habia colado alli, si Raito no lo escuchó entrar.

-_Nunca he echo eso, debe ser interesante ¿No?_

_-Eso no lo sé...Por eso Raito-san, esperaba que tu me lo mostraras._

_-¿Mostrar?-_ Raito se imaginaba miles de escenas posibles entre el y algunas de sus tantas chicas, con bondage: Latigos, cuerdas, antifases, etc. Tan solo pensar eso le hacia subir el libido al mil porciento.

_"-Si, Maltrátame Raito-san."_

Nunca, nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado semejante respuesta, menos de un hombre, menos de un Mukami, menos de Azusa Mukami, aun asi solo rió por lo bajo, de una manera casi natural y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, de manera encantadora.

_-¿Que tan rudo lo quieres?- _Respondió bromeando, aunque ya en su mente comenzaba a imaginar al hombre frente a el postrado sobre el sillon en cuatro, desnudo y a el dándole nalgadas mientras lo penetraba. La idea quizá...No era tan desagradable.

_-Lo mejor...Que tu capacidad...Mmm "permita"-_ Como evaluandolo el menor lo miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del contrario, eran profundos y salvajes, como un gato en busca de algun humano con quien divertirse, aunque este claro esta era un vampiro, un vampiro que rozaba los limites de la inmoralidad y poco le importaba.

_-Mi capacidad todo lo permite aunque bueno Azu-chan, no se cuan sadico o masoquista soy...¿En verdad propones tener sexo conmigo?, eres gracioso para ser un Mukami, creo que Kou seria mas apto para este tipo de propuestas...Fu~~_

_-Yo estaré abajo...Seré el masoquista, tu...Harás lo restante...Si accedes...-_ Como un dejo en el aire de "trueque" Azusa se quedó en silencio, mientras comenzaba a intentar alisar uno de sus blancos vendajes el cual estaba muy rizado.

Raito se divertia sin dudas: Muchisimo. No solo sexo con un hombre que ya de por si le era raro si no que el sadomasoquismo que nunca lo habia practicado...Sin duda las mujeres empezaban aburrirle siempre con lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta que despues de cada practica sexual las feminas simplemente hacian planes amorosos con el: Noviazgo, citas, "dime, ¿me quieres?" o cosas asi.

_-¿Que me darás a cambio, pervertido M Azu-chan?, dinero ya tengo, mujeres tambien..._

_-Tu solo pide...Lo que desees, yo...Te lo concederé Raito-san.-_ Cierto, el Sakamaki ya todo lo tenia, y por tener todo es que se aburria, asi que ,que el elija que le falta.

Como un milagro del cielo la chance se le dió, el obvio masoquismo de Azusa le permitia conceder cualquier cosa, si siempre iba cortandose con un cuchillo ¿Como no iba a soportar unas mordidas?

_-Tu sangre, ese seria un buen precio, fufu~, ya en si esto me divierte, creo que el plus de provar la sangre de otro vampiro sera aun mas excitante ¿No lo crees?_

_-Me beneficia...Por mi, bien._

_-Oh, que adorable eres, bien, no tendré ningun cuidado mi Azu-_ Con una sonrisa comenzó a sentarse en el sofá debidamente, al lado de el se relamió los colmillos y entrecerró los ojos, con una mirada lasciva y examinadora que facilmente podria confundirse con una seria.

Por su parte Azusa se quitó el gorro, se quitó el lazo de la camisa mientras habria el cuello de su camisa y estiró el cuello hacia un costado, mostrando su suave y blanca piel, que a diferenca de sus brazos no sufría ningun corte.

_"-Veo que ya estás listo..." _se escuchó por parte del Sakamaki, quien lo tomó fuerte -No cualquier fuerza, la de un vampiro dispuesto a todo- de la muñeca. Con su otra mano corrió el corto cabello que caia sobre su alimento y los clavó, clavó sus colmillos de manera profunda sintiendo el oxido dulce de la sangre correr por su boca, su lengua, alertando todos sus sentidos, sin duda era exquisita, virgen totalmente. Un vampiro podia notar si mordieron o no antes a su presa, o si la misma era virgen o no, el notaba todo eso, cerrando los ojos para explorar mas intensamente esa sensación hasta que se saciara, y asi lo hizo.

_-Exquisita, me excita...-_ Logró escuchar el menor quien estaba ebrio en dolor, pero poco le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba sentir el dolor con el que Raito desgarraba su piel de manera casi bestial, haciendole una gran herida se apartó, no sin antes lamerle del cuello unas pequeñas gotas que caian restantes de la mordida y relamerse los labios una y otra vez.

_"-...He cumplido mi parte...Hazlo", _solo esas palabras bastaron para desatar al demonio que llevaba dentro, se avalanzó sobre el posicionando una de sus piernas entre las de el y quitandose la corbata, ya tenia un plan. Con aquella corbata ható fuertemente las delicadas y cortadas muñecas del menor debajo suyo quien se retorcia un poco pero no decía nada, y bruscamente rompió su camisa dejando ver su torso: Blanco puro, tan blanco que sintió la necesidad de mancharlo, saciandose comenzó a morderlo, primero un pezón. Jugaba con el dando grandes mordidas y lamiendolo de vez en cuando causandole suspiros a su sometido, bajaba con sus colmillos mordiendo su estómago, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso por aquella piel haciendola de el su lienzo.

_-D-duele...-_ Susurró el morocho conteniendo un gemido de dolor y placer.

_-Pero te gusta ¿No es asi, Azu?-_ Con una sonrisa llegó hasta la base de su pantalon que comenzó a abrir, quitar y tirar por algun lugar de la mansión, viendo el erecto miembro del menor. _"-Pide a gritos que lo atiendan Mm_" dijo provocador y mordiendo el bulto por sobre la tela haciendo que este se retorciera e intentara foncejear con las manos atrapadas en la rasposa tela de su corbata, proporcionandole mas de ese intoxicante dolor que a el le gustaba.

_-...Cu-cumple con el trato y atiendelo_\- Susurró perdiendo su habitual postura seria, cobrando un sonrojo leve. _-Trátame aun peor...Raito-san-_

_-Tu no das las órdenes, fufu~-_ Con euforia le arrebató la unica prenda sana que aun le quedaba y lamió el miembro que emergia con ansias, sintientiendo la sensacion de tener a un hombre dentro de su boca, se sentia realmente exicitado, pero poco le importaba no entender el porque mientras lo disfrutara ya que el era abierto a nuevas experiencias siempre y cuando estas no lo aburrieran. Alli estaba, lamiendolo, y para no olvidarse del dolor lo mordió fuerte, con saña, haciendo que al fin el menor gritara alto, un grito que era musica para sus oidos, un gemido sensual, que lo invitaba a seguir mordiendo aquel pedazo de carne duro entre sus labios. Succionó, mordió, apretó, lamió y saboreó ese miembro hasta escuchar _"-M-me correré Raito". _Esa era la señal, debia frenar, no iba a satisfacerlo, que le duela todo lo que debia dolerle, ahora venia la parte que mas queria en todo el proceso de maltrato y placer que le proporcionaba al menor.

_-Cállate, cumpliré tu deseo de sufrir Mukami-chan-_ Entrecortado por el extacis anticipado, lo dió vuelta bruscamente boca abajo, este por instinto dobló sus piernas y se apoyó sobre sus codos, mostrandose impúdicamente ante Raito quien miraba su entrada con deseo y curiosidad. _"-Eres tan sumiso, haces que me ponga duro_" susurrando y tirando de su oreja de entre sus colmillos masturbaba al mukami a medida que el mismo se quitaba el pantalon que tanto lo molestaba y apricionaba. En cuestion de minutos ya estaba libre su erecto miembro, ya empezandole a doler a el tambien lo penetró de una embestida, rapidamente y hasta el fondo, provocando que el menor se lastimara aun mas las muñecas por el forcejeo y gritara luego de hacer sangrar sus propios labios por contener su voz. "-Aa-ah a-asi" gimió a medida que Raito lo penetraba una y otra vez sin cuidado, sintiendo como su estrechez envolvia su miembro de una manera aun mas excitante.

_-Esta bien...Para ser un hombre Azu-chan, gime, gime mas-_ Aun mas profundo sentía la calidez de este al estar dentro de el, gimió cumpliendo su deseo aun mas al sentir los impulsos de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo y como se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atras su cuerpo en cada estocada, una mas fuerte que otra, desgarrando su interior de una manera invasiba y excitante, el dolor lo liberaba, lo hacia sentir vivo. Con el tiempo dejó el dolor y el forcejeo de entre la corbata minimizados, comenzaba una oleada de placer, dandole mas espacio para sentir la calides de Raito, el calor y sus manos que comenzaban a nalguearlo una y otra vez.

Recargando todo su peso sobre el que estaba en cuatro sobre el sillon movia sus manos como un experto: Atendiendo sus pezones a pellizcos, masturbandolo y mordiendo su cuello, bebiendo nuevamente y sin permiso su sangre, a cada enbestida se podia escuchar unos pequeños gemido de Raito quien no hacia nada por retenerlos, haciendo que Azusa se entregara aun mas a la lujuria. Cuando creia que se iba a venir este frenaba, asi sucesivamente, una y otra vez, el placer y el dolor iban perfectamente de la mano, hasta que sintió la semilla ser volcada dentro de el, un liquido pegajoso se colaba en su entrada sintiendo como este recorria todo a su paso, haciendo mas profundo el orgasmo que al fin ambos, al mismo tiempo habian alcanzado.

_-...Me has dejado complacido, en verdad es emocionante con un hombre tambien eh...-_ Con jadeos retiró su miembro dejando al Mukami un con las réplicas del orgasmo.

_-Me...¿Me desatas Raito-san?-_ Preguntó sintiendo de repente una verguenza recorrer sus mejillas extrañamente.

_-Como no, ya he cumplido mi trato jeje, ven, dame tus manos-_ Ante la orden este las extendió y lo miró fijamente, haciendo que Raito al desatarle la corbata tambien lo mirara a los ojos por unos minutos, notando con ¿Ternura? su sonrojo. Cortando el momento de silencio con un _"-Gracias, Raito-san"_ se sobó las muñecas viendo las marcas rojas provocadas por la corbata reclamar lugar en su piel; luego procedió a vestirse -como pudo porque tenia rota la camisa- e intentar pararse. Logrando casi caer estrepitosamente en el suelo sintió unos brazos rodearlo y evitarle un golpe, era Raito que ya estaba vestido.

_-Cuidado, perrito-_ Susurró parandolo en el suelo, accion que le provoco un gran dolor a Azusa.

_-Gracias...Adiós...-_ Caminando rumbo hacia la puerta percibió un tirón de su chaqueta se dió media vuelta, pensando que se trataba de un mueble en el cual se habia enganchado la ropa.

_-Hasta la próxima, mi divertido Azu~-_ Viendo que se trataba del Sakamaki agarrandolo de la unica prenda limpia que poseia puesta en ese momento sonrió levemente a pesar del dolor y abrió la puerta luego de apartarse, ante la mirada del otro que en cierto punto parecia retenerlo.

_-Nos divertiremos luego, Raito-san..._

Cosas raras siempre suceden entre los vampiros, su solo existencia es mitológica, Raito aburrido consiguió una pieza única con la cual divertirse por mucho tiempo mas y un Mukami con una petición logró su cometido.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_


End file.
